


Bargain

by kangeiko



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(<i>ST III: The Search for Spock</i>) - McCoy and the alien smuggler in the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

  
Att'air ran fair share of the rackets this side of Alpha Centauri; more than enough for hir hands, however you count them. The number of jobs was small, it being deep in Federasi space, but the area was large, and stretched from Alpha Centauri to beyond Betazed, and maybe even farther, if the permits could be found. Finding permits, hir soon discovered upon setting up hir business, was the costliest part of smuggling.

Come home and work from hearth, hir parents insisted, stomping feet and wringing hands as if they had any claim on hir loyalty now, when hir ears were longer than they, and thicker, too. Stronger than own parents Att'air had grown, and hir would not not stay on back-world colony planet and trifle with thin-skinned Orions and their odd dancing creatures with the pleasing smell. One of hir parents had purchased one such creature some cycles back, when Att'air still home-confined had been. The wretched thing had stolen all it could from them then disappeared into the bright daylight, where Att'air's furious kin could not follow. Deal with Orions? Hir would sooner bind hirself to hearth once more!

So, here Att'air was, on new planet again, with ship standing by. Same language, but still no new understandings, as speakings with Att'air's home planet ceased time past. No matter: stronger than own parents Att'air is, and enough understandings has of Federasi space, yes. Permits, many, for outside borders to move speaking aliens; none for inside borders, or so speakings aliens say. Permits, always, for movement of non-speakings aliens, even though some non-speakings aliens speak a great deal, or so it seemed to Att'air, and some speakings spoke not at all. No matter, this Federasi law is not for Att'air to define, merely to know, yes.

Hir found chosen client in well-lit, crowded place called 'tavern' on Federasi main-world. Outside, it being still hidden time from cursed sun, still possible to walk; soon, when sun rose, too bright. So, Att'air chose 'tavern' nighttime, pleased that so many others had followed suit. A welcoming planet for rackets and quiet business, that so many could meet at nighttime, when clearly safest time to meet was when the sun was high and blinding. Att'air would remember Federasi main-world and return often, yes.

Chosen client sat with tall alien, maybe speakings, maybe not. Arranging transport without Att'air? Loss of client is not good. Att'air hurry, yes, sit beside chosen client and offer baring of teeth in greeting and some chosen speakings. "Hello! Welcome to your planet."

Chosen client make rapid eye movements, open close open close, and rub limbs over face. "I think that's my line, stranger."

Att'air make grimace again, this time with displeasure. Accursed few understandings, that make speakings so difficult! "Oh, forgive. I here am new. But you are known, being McCoy from _Enterprise_." Chosen client, yes. Know much about this one, learn much from Orions. Know enough to see that something dead inside him is, yes, and if Att'air's parents here now, they could eat him with no struggle, so weak and helpless.

McCoy from _Enterprise_ make more grimace, and Att'air cannot read this one either. "You have me at a disadvantage, sir. You are - ?"

"I name not important." A small untruth, but much allowed. Att'air not share name with aliens, especially speakings ones. Not good for business. "You seek I. Message received. Available ship stands by."

McCoy of _Enterprise_ move head up and down. Att'air catch stray hummings from this speakings alien; annoyed with self. Not good manners to listen in. Didn't Att'air's parents teach hir better? "Good," McCoy of _Enterprise_ said. "How soon and how much?"

Strengthen walls, ignore hummings. Was not prepared, no other alien - speakings or not speakings - had hummings for duration of Att'air stay. Why this one? "How soon is now. How much … is where." Perhaps alien is flee, Att'air thought. Perhaps hunted and due for eating by own kind, for leaking hummings and smallness of strength.

"Where…?"

"Is yes. Where?"

"Somewhere in the Mutara Sector."

Odd alien. Why flee so far? But hummings stronger, now, and Att'air cannot ignore. Alien not flee, hir gain understandings now, and hir pleased. Alien - mate? Creature? - alien _somethings_ pull for Mutara, and McCoy of _Enterprise_ must go. Still… "Oh. Mutara restricted. Take permits many… money - more."

"There aren't going to be any damn permits!" McCoy of _Enterprise_ say in loud voice. Not good: many turn, many look. Not a problem if in bright light and cannot see, but when in nighttime, so many eyes - no, not good. "How can you get a permit to do a damn illegal thing?" Alien stop; see eyes. See Att'air make grimace of displeasure at feel of hummings-pull again, making alien quiet. "Look, price you name, money I got."

Chosen client, yes, but many problems Att'air now see. Hir make further grimace, bring forth ears for extra height. "You name place, I name money. Otherwise, bargain no."

"All right, dammit! It's Genesis. The name of the place we're going to is Genesis."

"Genesis!" Hir correct to make details now, with scant understandings. Genesis! Crazy alien! Horrible speakings thing, it is _well_ that he be eaten!

McCoy of _Enterprise_ grow larger, limbs moved out, blood to face. No more hummings from him, but Att'air not want them anyways. "Genesis, yes! How can you be deaf, with ears like that?"

Clearly some understandings is lost, and Att'air try to fix. Chosen client this is, and much monies spent on ship and permits. "Genesis allowed is not," hir said. "Is planet forbidden."

"Now listen to me, my backwards friend!" Violent, now, alien throw self forward, limbs on Att'air's collar. Att'air too surprised to move: how could such a small creature attack hir, when hir stronger than _all_ hir parents? Crazy, yes, and horrible, and worse than Orion dancing creature! "Genesis may be 'planet forbidden', but I'm damn well -"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but your voice is carrying. I don't think you want to be discussing this subject in public." Another speakings alien! Att'air almost bite hand of attacking alien in surprise. This alien, to help McCoy of _Enterprise_, or to help Att'air? Stronger than smaller alien, yes, but this new one larger, with Federasi weapons at alien's side.

Hir take client's hands from hir collar - no longer chosen client, for chosen clients carefully not crazy or due for eating - and help push small alien toward larger alien. Small alien struggle, making odd, unhelpful noises and movements, hitting juncture of head and torso with open hand. Hummings stronger, now, and almost cause of pain in Att'air mind. How strong inside small alien's mind?

Brawl, now, and fightings all around. Att'air fall to ground, hit by another alien: stronger, larger than hir. Att'air have no choice: run, or be eaten. No regrets, Att'air say to hirself, and feel it true. Hir run.

Hir leave hummings behind.

*

fin


End file.
